Revenge Will Be Sweet
by Meriadeth
Summary: AU/ The gang are hired killers with different gifts and when one is attacked they all race to find the one who hurt their friend. Read at your own risk and reviews are nice.
1. Chapter 1

My First Fan Fiction of Junjou Romantica

I Own Nothing.

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part One

He sat waiting for the doctor to return as he gently caressed his lover's hand. He had been late working an assignment only to return to a burning house. To his luck two of his friends had been visiting or he would have lost his love. The cause of the fire was a set explosion. If he had to make a guess it was revenge, but from who?

He stood when the doctor entered and waited patiently as the doctor looked over his lover and declared that would survive and the injuries were not as server as when he came in covered in blood. Thanking the doctor he kissed his lovers hand and went outside to visit his friends that waited patiently in the waiting room.

They had been out of town for awhile and let their apartment go as they thought it would take longer to settle the assignment in America, but luck would have it they finished two months early and had returned home, but realized that their apartment was still being rented for the next two months and they didn't want to rent another apartment for a couple of months when they could easily go to a friends house to stay.

They had been in the living room when the house shook from the explosion and immediately looked outside to see if they had been attacked and saw a car race away, then the smell of fabric and wood caught their attention, racing up the stairs they ran into the bedroom of their friend and saw that the bed was on fire and they raced to it and got him out of the bed and ran downstairs only to see the blood coming from his neck and the smell of burned human flesh.

Panicking they called the ambulance and a doctor friend of theirs and ran out the door as the smoke started to come down the stairs. Lucky for them they had not unpacked their things and the suitcases were still in the hallway. But the most important thing was to get their friend to the hospital.

"How is he Akihiko" Hiroki said as he stood. He could feel his lover standing as well, they were worried about Misaki, though they thought he was a little too young for their friend but when looking at his friends eyes he could see the worry and love in his eyes.

"He will make it, but I am afraid he will never be the same" Akihiko said as he paced the waiting room. He needed a cigarette and he motioned for Hiroki and Nowaki to follow him outside.

In the crisp autumn night air he sat on a bench and lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes he could hear his friend sitting beside him. He shook as a chilly wind blew past him and he opened his eyes to see the worried faces of his friends and for once he was glad that he had met them on assignment.

"Hey, how are you doing, and how is Misaki" a voice came that startled them all and they all looked at the new couple that had joined them. Miyagi and his lover Shinobu had heard about the explosion when they went to the office to get reassigned and they had went over to the house looking for evidence as to who had done this, and then raced over to the hospital.

"He will pull through, but he will be here for awhile, you got anything from the house?" Akihiko asked as he rubbed his eyes as the nights events had finally caught up to him, he realized that everything in the house was probably gone and he was going to have to get the other house ready as he was going to bring his lover home again, only this time it was to heal.

They rarely stayed at the other house as it was full of junk that he could not bare to throw way. He needed to make calls and find out anything he could about who would do this.

"No nothing, not even bomb fragment were left, who ever did this they had a way with bombs" Miyagi said as he lit up a cigarette. He was good at finding anything that looked like a bomb as he liked to play with them. Even the smallest part of a bomb he could identify.

"When it first happened, we saw a car hightailing it down the street, but we couldn't get a license plate" Nowaki said. He had a photographic memory and could tell you anything about the make and model of the car, but he could not see the license plate, no matter what angle his memory started at.

"Well at least we have a starting point, I'll get with Nowaki and see how many cars are like that in the area, but it will be a long shot" Shinobu said as he had a way with computers. He was a closeted nerd, but hated being called that.

"And when we find out, we will go after them" Hiroki said as he stood and motioned them all back to the waiting room. He hated weapons and bombs. That kind of technology should never have been invited. There was nothing more satisfying then to hear bones break with bare hands. He would never voice his dislike about them as his own lover would use guns as a way of taking care of someone, and his good friend was great with bombs.

Settling down in the waiting room, Akihiko would return to his lover's bedside and wait for him to wake up. Hiroki and Nowaki would go with Miyagi and Shinobu. The investigation could wait till tomorrow and then the hunt would begin.

And may god have mercy on who ever did this, because they knew that they would have no mercy.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me

Reviews are needed and cherished.

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Two

"You told me that they all were going to be in the house" a man's voice screamed at the two standing right in front of him.

"They were supposed to be, but for some reason the bomb didn't go off like we thought" the first guy said as he was standing looking over at his infuriated boss. He planted the bomb like ordered but the bomb itself had only taken out the front of the house and part of the bedroom.

"And you fools were there, what the hell possessed you to go and watch" the boss screamed again. These fools that he hired were incompetent, he should have just done it him self.

"The one that was hurt was taken to the hospital, we could at least get him out of the way, and the others will be easy to take care of" the second fool said as he nodded to the other.

"Well then get to it, and this time finish the job, or I will kill you myself" the boss said as he dismissed the two from his office. He would soon have his revenge.

((Hospital))

Hiroki was sitting by Misaki side waiting for Akihiko to return. Nowaki was with Shinobu trying to find a way to identify the car. Apparently the color of the car was rare and he was looking in the D.M.V records and auto shop colors. Despite that it was dark out when the bomb exploded his lover could make out the color of the car and the make.

Hiroki smirked to him self as he thought about how smart his lover was. Trust him to find a man like that. Even if said lover had a love for guns, they had met on a job by being forced to work together. It was never a good way to meet, especially to a person who hated everyone that used guns, but for some odd reason he was attracted to the man.

"Akihiko" mumbled Misaki as he awoke looking for his lover. He felt pain everywhere and his thoughts were foggy and disorientated, he had only been able to stay awake for a few minutes at a time.

"He went to get the other house ready and to take a nap, but don't worry I'll stay with you until he comes back, you just rest and regain your strength, your going to need it" Hiroki said as he fixed the blankets around his friend.

"Hiroki" Misaki said as if it was a question, opening his eyes he saw Hiroki face becoming clearer.

"Yeah, it's me remember, we were staying with you, do you remember what happened" Hiroki asked.

"Not really just a loud bang and then I woke up here, what was the loud bang" Misaki asked as he tried to sit up a little, despite being in pain he wanted to wake up a little more.

"Are you in pain? I can get the nurse" Hiroki said helping his friend sit up by raising the head of the bed. He wished that Akihiko would hurry up, or someone else to come as it seemed that Misaki wanted to talk.

"Yes get the nurse, and tell me what happened" he asked as he grimaced in pain.

Hiroki pushed the call light and stepped away from the bed to pace. He did not want to be the one to tell him, Akihiko should be the one to tell.

"Let Akihiko tell you that, okay" Hiroki said as a nurse walked in with some pain medicine and injected it into the I.V. he smiled when Misaki relaxed from the medicine going through his system. In less then a minute the young man went back to sleep and Hiroki resumed his silent visual of his friend.

He had been watching his friend for two hours and was getting restless and decided to get something to drink from the machines outside. When drinking his drink in the waiting room he had clear view of the elevators and he saw two guys walking out looking around.

Hiroki was watching them from a magazine that he had picked up as they looked in his direction. He had seen them from somewhere, he just could not remember from where. When they went in the direction of Misaki's room he got up and disposed of his drink and followed.

He stopped suddenly when they went into his friend's room, he had a bad feeling about this and grabbed his cell phone and called Nowaki and told him to come to the hospital. Hearing that his lover was on the way he entered the room and was shocked to see one of the guys holding a pillow over Misaki's face. Looking around for the other one he ducked when he felt the wind of a fist coming at him.

The guy that holding the pillow released it suddenly when he heard the door open, he was hoping this was going to be easy, but when he saw who had entered. Terror entered his heart and he knew that his boss was not going to be able to kill him. No the demon was.

Akihiko was driving to the hospital when Nowaki called and told him to get to the hospital as soon as he could and that something was wrong. He drove as fast as he could. He knew that Hiroki could handle anything, but he would be a little stifled as it was a hospital and security would be called and that would open a new can of worms that he didn't want to deal with.

He parked in the front and seeing that Nowaki and Miyagi where running into entrance he began to run. The three of them took the stairs and when they hit the third floor they could hear the screaming from the nurses and doctors as they fled in terror. Opening the door they were shocked to see Hiroki fighting one guy and the other was trying to get up only to fall again as it was oblivious that his leg was broken in three places and his arm was broken on two.

Nowaki ran to where the one guy that was trying to get up and shoved him hard to the ground and stepped on one part of his back and hearing the man scream as a loud crack was heard as his spin snapped. He looked up at his lover and saw the passion and lust in his eyes at the sound.

Hiroki was having fun with this one, he saw that the other was no longer moving and he felt that this was the guy that was going to tell him and his friends what they wanted to know. Hitting him as hard as he could he felt the guy becoming dead weight in his arms.

He dropped the guy and saw Akihiko run into Misaki's room only to return and hauled the guy off the floor and they followed him to the roof.

Now it was time for answers…

A/N: I know it was short and I am sorry, but I can't write fight scenes all that good.

Thank you for the reviews.

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Three

"Who sent you, who ordered the hit" Akihiko asked as the man struggled, looking down the man realized that he was dangling from the roof of the hospital and began to try grab on to the clothes, anything to keep him from falling.

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me" the man said as he struggled.

Hiroki looked at the guy and said "We will kill you if you don't" he could see the look in the man's eye and knew that he was terrified

"You have one more time, tell us who ordered you and that idiot to kill us" Akihiko could see that the guy was considering telling, as the man started to speak. The others were leaning in to hear.

Nowaki was looking over at something and in a split second tore the man away from Akihiko grip and knocking the man over, just as a bullet went through him and he fell face first into the gravel on the roof.

Akihiko was shocked as the blood hit him straight in the face. Hiroki flinched when his half of his face got spattered with blood. Nowaki jumped up and grabbed him and started to look to see if his lover was hit, and was relived when he found nothing.

"Well looks like we won't be getting any answers from him" Miyagi stated. He had hoped that they could at least get a name.

Nowaki was looking off in the distance again, from the blood splatter he could guess what direction it came from, he looked over and saw a sparkle of some sort

They where still there.

Hiroki was looking in the direction that his lover was looking at and went over to ask, but was shocked when the man took off at full speed to the door of the roof. Taking off after him he noticed that the others were not following and looked back to see Akihiko bending down over the dead man and then looking away to something in the cement bricks and pulled a knife and started digging. Figuring that he would get the details afterward he followed after his lover.

Miyagi was watching as Akihiko dug out the bullet that was embedded in the brinks and called his lover saying that they were bring in some evidence and to get to the safe house. He knew that the hospital was no longer safe and they need to get Misaki out of there and relayed that to his lover as well.

Shinobu had been looking at four different screens when the call came in and consulted their boss and he said he would have the necessary equipment ready at the safe house and started shutting down his computers when he heard a noise at the door.

He wasn't gifted in the ways of combat or anything like that, he was not a fighter. Getting closer to the door he listened to mumbling coming from the outside. He stepped back and hit the speed dial for his lover's cell phone just as the door was kicked in and in a split second he hit the speaker phone.

Miyagi was walking back to see the nurses talking to a tall man that he knew. Walking up his cell phone started to ring and he cursed as the man turned to see him. On the other end he could hear a loud scream and it sounded like his lover, checking the caller Id, his blood froze. And in the course of a few second small explosions could be heard through the phone and his connection was cut.

"Miyagi what is it, who is on the phone" Akihiko asked as they were loading up Misaki who was still half asleep into a wheelchair. While supervising the moving of his lover he glanced at his friend and noticed he had went pale and when a bomb expert suddenly became scared it was time to leave.

"Some one is at my house with Shinobu and I could hear my bombs going off" he said as he started for the stairs. If his bombs were going off then his lover was in trouble, he knew that even if her hurried he would never make it back home in time to save Shinobu and that scared him even more.

Nowaki slowed to a walk when he entered the building, looking around on the top floor he saw a window that was opened and he walked toward it. It had a direct line of sight to the roof of the hospital. Looking down at the floor he noticed a shell casing and picked it up. Holding it in his hand he turned and saw someone that he thought he would never see.

"Hello Nowaki, long time no see" a woman said as she stood in front of the tall man.

Nowaki was shocked to say the least. He had not seen this woman in so long that he thought she was dead. Slowly reaching back to his back to where his gun was, he stopped when she pulled her gun and aimed it right at him.

Hiroki was still running in the direction of his lover and thought he lost him; he turned in to an alley and stopped suddenly when the silhouette of a man stood at the very end.

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in, what, no hello for a past lover Hiroki" the man smirked when Hiroki paled.

To be continued

Review are welcomed

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Four

Hiroki was in shock, he just could not process any thoughts what so ever. His legs wanted to run, his fists wanted to fight. But he just stood there looking at the man that claimed he was a past lover, when he was really a past annoyance. Grimacing when the man started walking towards him he backed up with every step.

The man stopped when he realized that Hiroki was moving away from him, taunting him he started to speak.

"What no hello kiss, I'll take a hug if that will be more comfortable" he said in a laughing tone. This was going to be fun he thought. Crouching down he jumped and landed a kick in Hiroki's midsection causing him to grunt while hitting the hard wall of the building.

"You asshole, I have learned a few things since I last saw you, and if it's a fight you want then you will get one" Hiroki said as his breath came back. That kick hurt, but he loved pain. Gathering up his strength he pounced with his own kicks and punches.

"You left me for dead in that hell hole of a job, all for a piece of ass, tell me something was he good" the woman holding the gun at Nowaki screamed.

Nowaki for the most part stood still, looking at the gun that was pointing at him. This woman had taught him everything he knew about guns and their ranges and the best point to kill from. He had met her when he was looking for work after leaving the Kusamu orphanage so long ago. She taught him the business and became a hit man for hire and they had done jobs together, that was until he met Hiroki and had fallen in love. He didn't mean to leave her like that, but Hiroki was in trouble and left her all alone and all this was revenge for that.

"Sara please, let's not do this, I don't want to hurt you" Nowaki pleaded to his former teacher.

Since being with Hiroki he had learned a lot more then what she taught him and thanks to the boss that they worked for he could probably kill her even with a the gun pointing at him.

"You hurt me please, you couldn't get off a shot with me stand here" she taunted and just as she started to fire a noise from downstairs caught her attention. Turning back she cursed when Nowaki was no longer standing there. Running in the only direction he could have went, she went looking for him.

"Damn, you did learn something, didn't you" the man said as he got up from being flung through the window of a building. Looking up just as a kick to the gut had him flying to the other side of the room. Standing up he smirked when Hiroki came after him but this time he grabbed a hold of him and used all his strength to lift him up and flung him in to a tower of boxes.

Hiroki felt pain when he connected with the boxes and they fell in different directions. Shrugging off the boxes he stood only to be knocked back down when a fist came at his face. Whipping away the blood from the split lip and spitted the blood into the guys face.

Just about the time he went to attack the sounds of gunfire echoing from the top floor gave a location to his lover and he went running in that direction to the stairs. He knew that his former so called lover was following, but he didn't care as long as he could find Nowaki safe.

Sara had fired at the shadow of a man that she thought could be Nowaki and when the shadow disappear she knew she was on the right track. Cautiously turning a corner, she whipped back as four bullets embedded into the wall next to her. So her pupil had learned a few things.

Nowaki was about to take the stairs when the door busted open from the other side and he was shocked to see his lover standing there panting. Seeing the busted lip on his lover face he looked behind him and saw another man running up the stairs and started shooting at him.

In true luck, the man saw this and ducked down as the bullets came flying at him. This would have to wait until he and Hiroki was alone. He gave a parting remark.

"This is not over Hiroki, my love, I'll be waiting for you" blowing a loud kiss he disappeared on to the lower floor.

"My love, who the hell was that, you know what tell me later, we have to go" Nowaki said grabbing a hold of his lovers hand and retreated into the stairwell just as bullets started flying from Sara as she found him.

"Who the hell was firing at us" Hiroki said as he was running out of the building.

"Sara that is who" Nowaki said running he glanced back and saw the woman standing at the building window, staring at him and Hiroki as they ran, he had not meant to run from her, he knew that they could have taken them but it would have taken a lot more to get close to her and he only had one gun and one clip as he had not expected to use more than that.

"That was Sara, boy is she pissed at you" Hiroki said with a smile, actually she was probably more pissed at him since he was the one that took Nowaki away from her to begin with.

Miyagi jumped from his car as he saw the fire tucks gathered at his home that was currently on fire. He knew that the bombs he set were for when burglars came and tried to take things. Only certain things that would look tempting to a thief, he stood there looking at the remains of his home and thought about his lover.

Grabbing a fireman he asked if there were any survivors only to get a negative reply and he walked back to his car numb from shock. His lover was dead and the thought of him being alone made tears come to his eyes. Sitting there in his car about to bawl his eyes out a voice from behind him nearly gave him a heart attack.

"You're not about to start crying over the destruction of one of the many homes we own are you" Shinobu said in the back seat with his laptop already open and was typing fast.

Miyagi just gapped at his lover in the rearview mirror and almost flung himself in the back set but stopped himself and started the car and drove off. His insurance company would find him and take care off the house. They need to get to the safe house.

Akihiko stood waiting for his ride. Misaki was grouchy due to the fact he was awoken and put in this wheelchair and wheel out side in the cold. Although the cold had somewhat revived him, he was in pain from the burns on his arm and leg the right side of his neck hurt from being cut. He stood with the help of his lover as the car drove up and got in the car where he slumped down and felt his lover put the seat belt on and get in the driver side and the car started to take off down the road.

Someone had tried to kill him again, as if the first time was not enough. Thanking whatever god was out there that Hiroki was there with him, or he would probably be dead right now, speaking of Hiroki.

"Akihiko, have you heard from Hiroki or Nowaki" he said as he put his head on Akihiko's leg closest to him.

"No not yet, I should call them and tell them to get to the safe house" Akihiko said as he reached for his cell. Dialing it up he heard the familiar voice of Hiroki on the phone and told them to meet at the safe house, after getting the okay he hung up and they were on their way.

Once reaching the house he noticed Miyagi's car sitting in the driveway and noticed two figures walking down the sidewalk toward them. Seeing that everyone was gathered in the house, Akihiko began to relax and told them to stay safe and to keep a look out as he and Misaki were going to take a short nap and if anything happened they were strongest together.

When Hiroki and Nowaki walked into their room they discovered that their boss had already got some stuff of theirs out of storage. Well mostly it was Nowaki's. taking stock of the gear they had they also discovered clothes and realized that they had lost their stuff in the fire that claimed Miyagi's house.

Nowaki was happy to get his stuff, but was unhappy when his lover told him about the guy that was at the building. He knew that Hiroki had past lovers before but to actual see one was another story. He made a promise the next time he saw the man named Shinoda, he would put a bullet right between his eyes.

Hiroki was looking around at all of Nowaki fire power all over the room and felt uncomfortable, Sara, he had met her once when she came with Nowaki to the job that her agency had with his. She was a bitch to put it mildly, she claimed that Nowaki was hers and nobody would take him from her, he proved her wrong and now she had come back to kill both of them.

Shinoda was another former acquaintance and yes a former lover. They both had a passion for fighting and were once equally matched when it came to hand to hand combat. But when he met his current lover he had left him and when with Nowaki, Shinoda never bothered him again until this point.

Was there a connection, or mere chance that they had both been attacked at the same time? Where they working together? Had the same person that had been trying to kill them hired them because of the comparison of their talents? He would talk to Akihiko tomorrow and figure this out. But for right now he needed to hold his lover.

Shinobu had finished hooking up all the computer stuff that had been dropped of at the safe house. He knew that his lover was frustrated by the lack of concern he felt about being attacked at their home, but to him he simply started to knock over stuff the had triggers of the bombs his lover had set up and had run out of the house by the back door, of course stopping long enough to get his laptop on the way out. Where he hid until he saw his lover's car and dove into the back seat, after finishing up he stood and walked to his and his lovers room and seeing Miyagi already in bed he stripped and cuddled up close.

"Another failure, really you guys could even kill one single person could you" the man said calmly yet stern.

Sara sat on the couch beside Shinoda and sighed, this was truly pathetic and worse of all they had no idea where the others were, she imagined that they were gathering together to become stronger. She had hoped that when Nowaki saw her he would leave Hiroki and come back to her, but sadly that was not in the works.

"Since the other two idiots are dead we will have to get someone to fill their places, any suggestions" the man asked the other two. Silence was met and he dialed a number that he thought he would never have to use.

"Ah yes is this Takahiro, yes, yes may I ask is your wife home by any chance, yes if that is alright I would like to speak with her, oh this is a good friend of hers, yes thank you, tell her to call this number" after giving the number he sat the phone down and gave a small laugh, this will shake their world, especially Misaki's.

To Be Continued

Reviews are great.

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Five

"You bastard, Takahiro will behead you if he figures out your blackmailing me" Manami said as she whispered in the phone. She had been at the store when a man called, making her say some excuse as to why he had called in the first place.

She occasionally worked off and on with him finding out about people. She was a con artist and she was great at it, but when she met Takahiro she retired and settled down, hoping she would not have to do anymore work for him. Yet the call came and she knew that she had no choice but to do as he asked.

The assignment was to figure out where Misaki and the others were and after she did that she would be free to live her life as a wife and mother, if she didn't she would risk her life and the life of her son.

"As if he could get close to me to begin with, look just this one job and your free" he said over the phone, he loved it when there was hesitation.

"Fine I'll do it, and afterward I'm through, I'm out you hear me, I am done" Minami said as she slammed her cell phone down, cutting off any reply the man may have had.

Steeling her self she walked out of the bedroom and back to where her husband and child were playing in the living room. "Honey I need to go out for a few, to pick up something I forgot at the store, you going to be alright" she asked as she put on her jacket. Turning around she bit her lip and also asked "you have your brothers phone number right, hey maybe he would like to come and visit or we could go to him, just an idea, think about it" she didn't wait for the answer as she walked out the door.

Akihiko was sitting on the couch of the safe house looking across at the man sitting opposite of him. He had met Hiroki on a job and they had struck a good friendship. He had never met a man before that could literally take on a room full of people and not use any type of weapon. He had seen the damage that the man could inflicted and that was the reason he wanted to be friends, you would hate to make an enemy out of Hiroki.

"You think that whoever is trying to kill us is using people with talents similar to us" he said and watched as Hiroki nodded.

"Shinoda would not be here if he wasn't going to get paid, and Sara is probably here for revenge and really I don't think she cares about the money" Hiroki said as he glanced around. They were the only ones up at this time of night.

"Yeah I think he has a point their, I got their pictures when the boss took them to the morgue to figure out who they were" Shinobu said as he walked out off his room and to the computer desk and fired up his computers.

"This one is name Jason Webb, he is a bomb expert, not a really good one but one none the less" he paused as he brought up another picture "this one is Andrew Holloway he was a part time thief and great at breaking and entering, well maybe not too great as he was arrested many times" Shinobu said as he looked over at the police records.

Akihiko came over to the desk and read over Shinobu shoulder as the screen lit up with more information.

"So the bastard has already lost two of the six talents he had and if Sara and Shinoda were to fall that would leave two" Hiroki said as he stayed in the recliner. He never liked computers.

"Well what about me, its not like anyone has a problem with me, I mean what can they do to me, beside killing me with a weapon, I mean my whole talent is computer tech. they could implant a virus in my hardware, but I'll just go out and buy a new computer" Shinobu said as he looked at the older men.

"And I seriously doubt that the one that could best me in my talent would ever hurt me" Akihiko said as he remembered the only man to ever had the ability to cut him. And Takahiro would die first than to ever hurt his brother's lover.

Nowaki woke to hearing low voices and reached out to feel his lover only to find the bed cold. Rising up he glanced at the clock and read that it was only four am. He stretched and got up and walked out to the living room where he saw his lover sitting in the chair. Going over to him he collapsed to the floor and put his head on Hiroki lap and felt his lover's hand going thru his hair.

Hiroki looked down at his lover and sighed, if anything were to ever happen to Nowaki he would probably go pick a fight with an army just so he could join him in heaven. Looking around he noticed Akihiko looking at him and he felt bad for him.

Even though Misaki loved Akihiko he would never openly display it. He felt embarrassed if anyone saw him cuddling with a man. Akihiko was a passionate man and loved to feel the embrace of another person, but when you love someone you would adapt to them and sometimes get luck enough to get a kiss in an open subway.

They all except for Miyagi and Misaki who was still sleeping peacefully jumped when the house phone rang. Akihiko jumped to grab it before it woke the others up and answered. They all watched as his eyes widened before agreeing and then he hung up.

"The boss is coming in the morning around eight, I think it would be a good idea if we got some more sleep" Akihiko said as he turned to his room. The others nodded and headed to their as well.

Sorry it is so short, but in the next chapter we meet the fun and loveable boss.

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Six

"Good Morning, good morning all, its time to wake up people" was what everyone heard at seven thirty in the morning, but seeing how everyone was still asleep you could imagine their reaction.

Hiroki who was fast asleep bolted from the bed intent on killing who ever woke him up, it was only Nowaki's quick thinking that save the man who's voice echoed through out the house.

Akihiko and Misaki burst from their room, albeit a little slow in Misaki's case and Miyagi ran from his room. Only Shinobu who could sleep threw a hurricane stayed blissfully asleep.

"What the hell are you doing here this early in the freaking morning, you idiot" Hiroki said as he grabbed the man by the neck and hoisted him up against the wall. Nowaki was trying to calm him down and trying to pry his lover's hands from around the neck. Even half asleep Hiroki was a force to reckon with.

"Hiro-san calm down, let him go" Nowaki said as he finally got his lovers hand away from the man.

"I can give him a shot to calm him down" Aikawa said as she walked in with a medical bag in her hand. Seeing the look Nowaki gave her, she shrugged "It was only an option" turning to see Misaki limp down the stair she went to him and directed him to the couch to look at his injuries.

"Well looks like were early, wouldn't you say my son" Fuyuhiko said as he walked in, he was followed by his other son and his bodyguard. He raised an eyebrow at the growl he received from Hiroki. "Ah I see another person who is not a morning person".

Hiroki just grunted and walked back to his room to change clothes, Nowaki followed.

"Well what have you got father, you did say you had something on the phone" Akihiko said watching Aikawa change the dressing on his lover's neck.

"Yes I do, since all your previous cell phone numbers has been changed and Misaki's having been destroyed in the fire, I have had all the old numbers filtered threw the agency and a very strange call came in last night from Misaki number" he finished with a look to Misaki.

"Mine, who was it" Misaki asked as he winced when Aikawa pulled on one of the dressings for the burn on his leg.

Fuyuhiko who was about to speak, looked over as a door opened and Shinobu walked sleepy around him and to the bathroom, he never once looked up. "It was your brother, he wants to visit and bring his family" he said as he watched Shinobu walk out of the bathroom and walked back around him and straight back to the bedroom. Looking to Miyagi and watched as the man shrugged, he looked back to his son.

"Why, did someone tell him about what happened to me" Misaki said as he nodded to the woman and watched her stand and walked to where Haruhiko was. He was about to say something when Hiroki and Nowaki walked back out and sat on the recliner. His eyes widened when Hiroki sat in Nowaki lap. Shifting a little he glanced back up and saw his lover looked over at the pair. He knew that his lover wanted that to be them, he just could not force himself to ever do that.

"It's only been four days since the explosion, maybe he saw it on the news" Miyagi said as he lit up a cigarette.

"No Takahiro never watches the news, he says it's too boring to watch" Misaki said as he shook his head. Him and his brother were close at one point, but when he started in the business of stealing thing he and his brother had an argument and they talk less and less with each passing month or year. 

"Then why would he want to see you now" Akihiko said as he looked at the man that woke everyone up.

"Well since I answered the phone, he said it was his wife's idea and I guess she wants like a family reunion of a sorts, maybe to get the two of you to talking like civilized people again" Isaka said as he looked over at Akihiko.

"Well whatever the case is, what do you want to do" Fuyuhiko said as he nodded to Haruhiko and watched as he walked out the door. "We managed to save this from the fire, it's a good thing your brother went over there when he did or the police would have found it" he finished as his older son walked back with a long case, some of it was burnt but the case was still intact.

Haruhiko handed the case to Akihiko and walked back to his father's side. Opening it up, he was relieved that his favorite weapon had been saved. The long sword that looked deadly shined in the morning light and he gave it a critical look and saw no imperfections in it. His father was right about that, if the police had gotten a hold of this weapon he could have been brought up on charges. Blood was very hard to get off a weapon.

Hiroki looked at the sword and flinched. He had been cut by that sword once when he had snuck up on Akihiko once. The man was fast with that thing and he had fought hard not to break the thing in half.

"Well, we can't bring him here; they don't call it a safe house for nothing" Miyagi said as he put the cigarette out.

"Wait a minute, what if it's a ploy to bring Misaki and Akihiko out in the open" Nowaki said as he shifted Hiroki on the other leg to look around.

"That is a good point, you don't think that Takahiro is being hired to take out Akihiko, I mean would he" Hiroki said looking at Misaki face.

"We may not be as close as we once were, but Takahiro is no longer in that business since he has a family" Misaki said shaking his head.

"Well like Akihiko said we are stronger together and maybe if he has been hired, bringing him here would be advisable then to just meeting him somewhere" Miyagi said as he stood up and walked back to his room, to wake his lover up.

"Well we have his number, I can call him and we can pick him up and bring him here, it would give us time to scan him and see if he carrying anything" Isaka said as he looked at Misaki and saw him looking at Akihiko.

"Miyagi's right, tell him to come and met him at the train station and bring him here, well have a celebration as a cover up, I doubt he would see through that" Akihiko said as he looked at his father.

"Well since that is all, is there anything I can bring you, for the party I mean" Fuyuhiko said as he turned around and ushered all his people out the door.

"No just bring your self and the others, well have everything ready" Akihiko said as he sat next to Misaki on the couch.

"Very well I'll call when we have a time" his father said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

Hiroki watched out the window as two black cars pulled away from the house. Turning around he smirked "a party are you serious, Takahiro would freak with all of us here, especially me, he doesn't exactly like me you know" he finished as he walked in the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"Only because the last time he was here, you were not exactly nice to him" Misaki said with a smile recalling his brother and Hiroki getting in a vocal fight that ended up with his brother getting his ass handed to him by Hiroki.

"Well he should not have pissed me off by saying the things he said, there was no reason for any of that" Hiroki said as he passed the eggs to his lover who had walked in to make breakfast. He glanced over at Nowaki and saw the pain in his eyes remembering the things that Takahiro said to him. That right there made Hiroki want to go and find him just to kick his ass all over again.

"Thank you that is great, you know I never realized that my brother had a secretary, tell him we'll be there in two days, and yes thanks again" Takahiro said as he hung up the phone. He glanced at his wife that was in the kitchen making lunch for him and his son.

He knew about his wife's past and the life she led, he knew something was up when she suggested visiting his brother, but what he had no clue, so he would be patient and see how thing played out.

To be continued

Reviews are nice

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge Will be Sweet

Part Seven

Takahiro was walking around his home. He was questioning his wife's reasoning for wanting to go visit Misaki. It was true that they were family, but he had been an awful brother since marring Manami, he worked hard to support Misaki when he was younger.

Since their parents died he had quit school and had taken a job. He knew that even with that job would not support both of them, so he went to ask for work in another type of field. His father was a great swordsman and he like his father wanted to be the best. So he did the only thing he could think of. He had called his fathers old boss, Fukuhiko had been his father's best friend and employer.

That was also where he met Akihiko and his family. To keep his brother safe he had hid Misaki. And with the help of the Usami clan he became a great swordsman. He and Akihiko had been the best at what they did. They took jobs together and then he had met Manami, she was young and already a great con artist. That was how they met. Thinking back on it now he could help but laugh, but like all great things it had come with a price, he had lost his best friend.

He knew Akihiko had feelings for him, but he was not the type of person that Akihiko needed and they fell apart. He thought that they were better friends. To this day he regretted what he said to his friend and he was the reason that they had fallen apart.

Killing people was what he did, but when he met his future bride he quit, he quit everything. The money was no longer important as he had enough that would last him and his family a long time. The greatest hurt was when he caught his brother sneaking in to a house he was walking past on his way home.

That was the day that he discovered Misaki's love for thieving. Even though he told Misaki to stop, he knew he wouldn't. So he stopped caring and stopped watching the news, he didn't want to hear all the stealing his brother had done.

When Manami had announced she was pregnant, he thought he couldn't have been happier and had rushed to Misaki's house to tell him. That was when he found out that his former best friend was dating his brother.

To say things got bad quick was an understatement. He flew in a rage and tried to kill Akihiko with his bare hands. He almost succeeded when Hiroki one of Akihiko's friends showed up and had grabbed him. He was thrown off to the side and into the arms of one of the tallest guys he had ever seen. Seeing him caused him to react very badly. He had said some choice words making the man let go of him and Hiroki getting very pissed off.

After all that it was a blur as the next thing he remembered was waking up in a bed in his brother's home with two black eyes, swollen lip and a busted up nose and every part of his body hurt. After that he would speak to his brother every once in a while.

But now he was worried, what his wife wanted with his brother.

Hiroki and Nowaki was walking to the store, the party that they were throwing to fool Misaki's brother was in two days. Hiroki wanted nothing to do with it, but was force into getting supplies for it. He glanced around the store and decided that they would need. Nowaki was in another isle looking at the snacks, he was looking at the produce.

"Fancy meeting you here, isn't it," a voice that Hiroki never wanted to hear from.

Lifting his head slowly Hiroki looked into the eyes of Tsumori. He had been one of his rivals when Nowaki had to do a quick assignment when Hiroki was away doing one of his. It was the only time they had been apart. And when he returned he found this man standing in the doorway of their apartment trying to get fresh with his lover. To say things went well was the understatement of a lifetime.

Although it had made Nowaki happy to see how much Hiroki loved him, it made him extremely guilty for watching the poor man getting the hell beat out of him. Hiroki was a very possessive man, and when you mess with anything that he cared for, well you were in pain for many days.

"What do you want?" Hiroki said…

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Eight

"Long time no see, Hiro-san" Tsumori taunted with a smile on his face, after he had got kicked out of Nowaki's building via Hiroki's foot he had left the country, not because he was afraid, but it was what Nowaki wanted.

He had met the tall man when he was paired with him to do a job, he was great to work with and easy company, he had so falling in love with him and had thrown him self at the man time and time again, but it was a waste of time and a lot of heartache. He was almost obsessed with the man and had followed him home for one last shot and was turned down again and that was when he had met Hiroki.

Of course the first meeting was painful for him, but it put a lot in prospective for him. And he decided that he to would try to become a better person for his own lover back home. So he left when Nowaki said there was no way that he would ever be his.

His world came crashing down when his lover was killed by a bullet in front of him. He had decided to come back to Japan to start life over again, and he knew that one day he would bump in to Hiroki again and vowed that he would be nice.

Okay so that didn't work out so much.

Nowaki was looking at the snacks and picking some out and putting them in his buggy when he heard a commotion come from the side of the store that his lover had went to. Putting his head down he walked over and what shocked him was the fact that his lover was throwing apples and basically anything he could get his hands on to at his good friend Tsumori. When the sound of a watermelon hit the man caused him to run to his lover's side and calm him down he took a chance to peek at the man that had watermelon all over him trying to get up.

"I told you to never call me that, you worthless ass, and stay away from my man" Hiroki said as he grabbed Nowaki's hand and dragged him out of the store. Nowaki was smiling gently at his lover. "Hiro-san is so cute" he said as he ruffled his lover's hair.

Hiroki learned a long time ago that it was pointless to tell his lover to stop saying that, so he just learned to deal with the comment and go on. In the six years that they had been together he started to love all the things that Nowaki would say and do. He stopped being ashamed of who he was and he embraced life and didn't care what others would say about him. Also it helped as he realized that if anyone had the gull to say it was wrong he could tear them limb from limb.

But seeing Tsumori brought a lot of feeling back to the surface and he had to admit that maybe if Nowaki was with someone else he could be happy. He squished that thought as Nowaki lead them back to the safe house and looked around to see if anyone was home.

He knew what was coming and he enjoyed it for a long time. They had no qualms at having sex in the open and had done it several times in their office, even though they had been caught several times, he found that it was so erotic and made the sex even better.

Misaki was lying down in the bedroom when he heard the front door open and close; he thought it was Akihiko coming back from his appointment with his father. He rose up and opened the door and walked down the hall to peaking in to the living room and was frozen to the spot as he saw Hiroki on top of Nowaki.

He could tell that they were having sex on the couch, if the moving of Hiroki and the pants of Nowaki was a dead giveaway. He wanted to walk away but the voice of Hiroki stopped him dead in his tracks. Turning slowly he met the eyes of the man that was currently riding his lover.

"You feeling okay" Hiroki asked as he panted, he was getting a kick out of Misaki's face and thought that Akihiko would get a kick out of it as well. Feeling him self get closer to climaxing he started to go faster and heard his lover breath indicating that he too was getting closer.

Nowaki arched first and then he came with a happy groan and dismounted quickly as he saw Misaki's face going redder and redder. Arranging his clothes he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Nowaki just took off his shirt as it was now dirty and zipped up and stood and face Misaki, figures Hiroki would embarrassed the poor boy even further and then leave everything for him to clean up. Nowaki was about to speak but the sounds of people coming through the door stopped him.

Akihiko came from his meeting with his father, when he saw Misaki's face red as fire. Concerned he looked at Nowaki and noticed the faint smell of sex wafting in the air. He was about to start screaming when Hiroki came out of the bathroom. "Misaki watched us having sex on the couch" he said as Nowaki smirked.

"Don't worry Misaki they did that to us too one night, really they have no shame" Shinobu said as he walked in following his lover. He noticed that Misaki had colored a little more in embarrassment, he had felt the same way at first but after Miyagi explained after he too caught them having sex in their office.

"Well if we can move forward, Takahiro will be here in a few days, Nowaki did you get anything from your trip to the store" Akihiko said as he put a hand on his lovers shoulder in comfort.

"Well no, see a person that Hiroki doesn't like showed up and well I don't think we will be going back to that store" Nowaki said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well then I suggest we find a new store and pick up some stuff" Hiroki said as he walked out the front door. Nowaki was watching his lover walk out and raced to grab a shirt from their room and fled outdoor to follow.

Misaki just looked like he wanted to die as his lover just looked at him.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Nine

It had been two days and Takahiro and his wife were on their way to visit Misaki, they had Manami's family to watch over their son for a few days. Takahiro kept glancing at his wife as they sat on the train. She looked like she was getting more nervous the closer they got.

"Are you alright" he asked as he watched her literally jumped when he spoke.

"Yeah, im fine" she replied looking over at her husband. She went to the old storage shed that her family owned and got a couple of things she needed. She set the homing frequencies so that her old boss could pick them up.

"We've stopped, you ready" Takahiro asked standing up. He looked around and noticed two people standing at the gate, he recognized them from various jobs that he had done and looked back at his wife as she glanced at what he saw and she became pale.

"Takahiro, wait please, there is something that I need to tell you" Manami said as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Takahiro paused and nodded to the other signaling that he needed a few minutes alone with his wife. Gently sitting on the bench with her he gazed into her eyes "what is it, what is wrong" he held her hand kissing it lightly.

"I don't want to die, please help me, don't let our baby die" she sobbed and collapsed into her husbands arms. Takahiro looked surprised at first, but then his look hardened at the mention of his son.

"We need to get to Misaki's now, hold it together until we get there" he said as he stood up gathering up his wife he started to move toward the two men that waited for them. They followed them to the car and got in.

"Well everything is set and the food is ready" Nowaki said as he wiped his hands with a towel. Hiroki watched as Misaki paced the living room waiting nervously for his brother to arrive. He had made Hiroki promise not to pick a fight with him. Jumping when the door bell rang and he stood in the middle of the room as Shinobu answered the door.

"Oh we seriously need to talk, NOW" Takahiro said as he walked in. Shinobu looked puzzled as if the statement was directed at him. "Oh sorry, I thought Misaki would be answering the door" he said as he walked further into the room.

"Just what in the hell are you into now Misaki" Takahiro glared at his brother. He knew that his brother was probably innocent but he need to take his anger out on someone.

"What are you talking about" Misaki said as he noticed Hiroki standing up. He rolled his eyes he really did not need this right now. Not with everyone within earshot.

Had Takahiro seen Hiroki he would never had entered the house. Hiroki was the only one that had ever beaten him in hand to hand combat. And that was very painful. Granted it would have never taken place had he not said the things he said to the man lover. He looked down in his brothers eyes and paled a bit.

"Well I thought you would come in here and be grateful that your brothers alive, but I guess you really haven't changed at all" Hiroki said as he glared at the man's back.

Takahiro slowly turned around and gulped as he was standing nose to nose with Hiroki. Stepping away quickly he went to the other side of the room and finally took a good look around.

His first sight was on Miyagi and Shinobu standing close together. Akihiko stood with his father and brother and the couple of guys that had brought them here. Misaki stood in the middle of the living room, Hiroki and Nowaki stood waiting for him to say something. His wife was inching her way towards him, she jumped when one of the computers set off an alarm. Hearing the alarm Shinobu ran to his computer and started typing fast. He paled when he saw what the computer found.

"What is it Shinobu" Miyagi asked as he stepped behind his lover.

"It's a homing signal, they know where we are, someone is carrying homing device" he replied to his lover, causing everyone to look at the new comers.

"I am so sorry, he forced me, he said he would kill me and my son, please help me" Manami said as she sank to her knees. Takahiro was looking all around at the people that were in the living room.

"Who, who told you to do this" Akihiko said as he got closer to her, causing Takahiro to stand in front of her forcing him to come eye to eye with his former best friend. Akihiko looked at him and sighed, he didn't want this.

He could barely hear her whisper but what she said made him and Misaki pale.

"Ryouichi Sumi, he is the one that hired me, he didn't tell me why, but I assume it was because of his son" she said as she cried.

"Sumi, hey didn't you sleep with a guy name Sumi" Hiroki said as two bullets flew in the house, causing everyone to drop to the floor.

"Is everyone alright" Nowaki said as he looked around.

"No" Manami said as she looked down at the blood coming from her chest. Takahiro saw that his wife was bleeding caught her as she fell sideways.

"Here let me see her" Aikawa said as she crawled over to her. Looking at the woman she felt for a pulse.

"Manami, baby wake up, your okay, please wake up" Takahiro said as he touched his wife's cheek. Looking at Aikawa he dropped his head as tears ran down.

Sara was in the building across the road from the safe house, pulling her gun back to her body she smiled, taking out her cell phone she reported that the mission was complete.

Ryouichi Sumi smiled when he hung up the phone. Standing up he walked to a room in his building. Looking down at his reason for revenge, his son lying in a bed with machines breathing for him, Akihiko would soon die.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	10. Chapter 10

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Ten

After pronouncing Manami dead, Takahiro just stood and walked out of the house. Nobody stopped him, Misaki just watched as his brother just shut his self off from the world. Akihiko wanted to go after him, but he knew that this is what Takahiro needed.

Hiroki and Nowaki started to pack their bags and encouraged the others to do so as well. As the others were doing so, they paused when the house phone rang; Isaka was closer and did what he did best.

"Hello, this is Akihiko" Isaka said and a voice that made everyone widen their eyes, for he sounded just like him. "You bastard, how dare you, if it's a challenge then you have one" Isaka said as he slammed the phone down and glared at in true Akihiko fashion.

Akihiko was truly disturbed by this and looked to his father, only to receive a shrug and a smile. Turning back to the man with many voices, "I assume that was Sumi or rather the man that wants us dead" Akihiko asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he wants you all to come to a warehouse by the docks tonight, he said he had challenges for all of you" Isaka said as he returned to his boss's side, he looked at all of them for a moment.

"Well my son, this is where my help stops and your destiny begins" Fuyuhiko said as he started to walk out. He had gotten the body of Takahiro wife out of the house. He would have cleaners come out and tear the building down and sell the lot. It was no longer considered a safe house.

Akihiko looked at all the people that he considered friends and decided that he would not risk anyone ever again.

"I will go alone, he wants me dead, and I will not have you forced into my problems" he said as he retrieved his sword from the case.

"Look Akihiko, I know those bullets weren't meant for you, they hit their target" Nowaki said as he looked out the window seeing the place they came from and who could have shot them, Sara was a great shot and she never missed a target. That time she was shooting at him, he knew she missed on purpose.

"Manami betrayed her boss by telling us, that was why she was killed, he wants you or us to come to his playing field, he is stronger there" Hiroki said as he came up to his friend, he knew that Shinoda would be there and he couldn't wait until he was able to face the man in a good combat.

"Akihiko please take us with you, I don't think I could stand it if you went there alone" Misaki said as he looked away. He was still saddened by his brother's loss. He didn't want to feel what his brother was feeling and if he lost Akihiko, he didn't want to know how he would feel.

"Then lets go" Akihiko said as he walked out the door, the others that just watched started walking as well.

After sitting with his son for a few minutes more Ryouichi looked down at his cell phone. Standing up he went back to his office. Addressing the assembled guests, "He is coming, be prepared" they all nodded and left. Turning to look at out the window "soon my son, you will be avenged"…

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meridath


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge Will Be Sweet.

Part Eleven.

A/N I just wanted to say thanks to all that have reviewed story alerted and favorite this story. I enjoy writing this story and I am glad there are people out there that like to read it. This chapter is like being together before the fight of their lives and making peace with everything. I hope to have the battle chapter up in a couple of days, but I am not really good at writing fight scenes so I hope you will enjoy. And if some of the story is confusing to you should read As We Met as it would explain all of it.

Hiroki entered the train station's locker room; he had rented a locker some time ago to keep his gear. He couldn't very keep it at his and Nowaki's home. Nowaki was off getting him self ready back at the hotel that they had rented for the night.

Coming up to his locker he turned the key and opened to find his duffle bag. Carrying it away he walked to the hotel room and started to get dressed. He had chosen an outfit that would form to his body so that every move he made went undisturbed by regular clothes. He couldn't help that it was mostly leather, black leather.

The shirt was made of lightweight material. The pants were leather that clung to his legs and would not ride up. His socks were black and his shoes were steel toes that would make the hit harder and keep his balance better. He wore a long black leather long coat that would swing with every kick. He had added belt like buckles to add to more damage when he would turn.

He would not wear it at home or anything because his lover would never get any work done with him walking about in it. Yes, the first time Nowaki had seen it you could say that he had dropped his guns in surprise.

Hiroki started to put on the outfit as Nowaki came back from doing what ever he was doing. After finishing he stepped out of the restroom and glanced at his lovers face and gathered that he would have to put the outfit on yet again just so Nowaki could peel him out of it in their foreplay.

Misaki had a warehouse on the edge of town that he kept most of the stuff that he had stolen, his lover knew about it and he was okay with it, but he had kept one building that he owned a secret for obvious reasons. It held everything that Akihiko did not know about. He had decided to tell him about it now incase anything would happen to him.

That was why at this time when his lover was driving he made Akihiko take a left at a familiar road. Telling him to stop at a building that looked to be condemned he stepped out and motioned for his lover to do the same.

Even though the building looked awful it had high security tech thanks to Shinobu and Miyagi. He entered the pass code in and the door opened with a hiss. Looking to his lover as he walked to the elevator he pushed the top floor and even though Akihiko kept looking he stayed silent. When the door opened Misaki walked in and stopped.

Akihiko knew his lover was always hiding something but could never find out what it was and when he walked in the room he stopped suddenly when lights appear at different spots. It illuminated the priceless artworks and expensive jewels that sparkled when the light hit it just right.

Akihiko just gazed at everything, but stopped short when he saw a very pricey black diamond broach and turned very slowly to his lover.

Misaki could not help but giggled a little at the look his lover was giving him. Years ago he had stolen the broach right from under his lover and told him that he had sold it for a good sum of money; it was how they had fallen in love. He had every intention of giving it back, but had forgotten about it and since his lover made no mention about it he decided to keep it.

"You lying little sneak, but know this, when everything is done we will talk about this and I will tell my mother that we found it for her, it might make her like you a little bit more" Akihiko said as he smirked.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't, I haven't decided yet, I mean she has lived with out it for this long" Misaki said as he shrugged. He walked to the stairs with his lover following him down and they found themselves at his old bedroom. The building was airtight so everything was perfectly persevered. Misaki gestured to the bed and they both fell on it in a tangle of limbs kissing the whole time.

Shinobu had never really got along with his family, he usually preferred his computers to family stuff, but this time he would open up to them and tell them all the things he wanted to say. His lover of course would not come with him as his family hated him for what he did to their daughter, even when they knew that she had slept around and had gotten pregnant with another man's child.

His father was a good man with a lot of power; his mother was a gentle person that would ground their father to the earth. Together they had a good marriage and had tried to raise honest children.

Risako had fallen on hard times and had been forced to live with her parents. She still had her baby and her and Shinobu had fought over Miyagi several times when she had found out about them but walking in on them in a sensitive moment and promptly exploded on both of them. Her jealously that she could not have Miyagi all to herself and that her brother had kept him happy far longer than she could, made their fights often harder to control.

Steeling himself at the front door of the house he was raised in, he considered not have the meeting at all. He was about to walk back to his car when the door opened and his mother stepped out and hugged him. Now he could not walk away. Walking in the house he closed the door and waited for what would happen next.

Miyagi had wished his lover luck when he left the hotel room. He had another place to visit. Walking along the cemetery he walked a very familiar path to a certain tombstone that always had fresh flower put up. He had taken Risako here and she had seemed bored the entire time, but when he had brought Shinobu here he had smelled the flowers a bowed to the woman that his lover had loved so fiercely in the beginning and had vowed to her that he would never be alone.

Miyagi had really fallen in love with him that day.

Sitting on the bench he had put there for this solid purpose, he sat and gazed at the sun and wished that his lover was here with him now. Looking down at the first woman that he had ever truly loved he began to talk to her as if she was here sitting beside him. He gained comfort from his time spent here and he closed his eyes as a gentle breeze came across his body in a loving way. He smiled because he knew she was listening.

Hiroki and Nowaki would stay in bed for a little while longer before getting up and getting dressed to meet their friends at the designated spot.

Misaki would hold each other for a little while longer before locking up and facing what ever it was they were going to face and hopefully become better lovers now that all the secrets were discovered.

Miyagi would sit and talk with his beloved before he would meet his lover and the others.

Shinobu would find peace with his family and his sister acceptance that he would the main person in Miyagi life.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Twelve

"Takahashi, Manami, age 29, cause of death, two bullets to the chest" Aikawa sighed as the lowered the tape recorder to uncover the corpse of the woman that got shot in front of her. She briefly wondered what was going to happen to her son and husband. Takahiro was a good friend of hers and she had worked on him several times when he had gotten hurt on assignment.

She had been approached when she was a struggling nurse trying to study to become a doctor. Her bills were adding up and she was contemplating just giving up on her dream, until one day she was contacted to meet with a potential benefactor. Fuyuhiko was said to be ruthless when it came to business and she was actually afraid to do business with him for fear that she would be swimming with the fishes if she couldn't afford to pay him back.

But luck was on her side and the only payment she would have to make was to always be in his service. And then she became the woman in a world full of men, that didn't bother her so much. She was educated and became a doctor in a few years. Fuyuhiko had gotten a local hospital that he owned to give her the time she needed to learn and she became a full fledge doctor in no time.

But there was one problem. Most of the time it was her friends that needed healing and it pained her to see them like that. Like Misaki, when she heard he was injured she was the one that they came to. That tiny little hospital that her boss owned was considered hers and she loved being the main doctor there. She had freaked a little when she first entered the room and saw him laying there bleeding.

Most of the patients that came were family of the people that worked for her boss and the employees. She even took care of Fuyuhiko when he was sick and in need. But this part of the job was hard on her. Removing bullets was something that she had needed work with. Most of them were men that would survive, but the harder of them was when they were already dead. She had seen so much in her life time and it still pains her to this day.

Pulling the first bullet out, she heard a sound like something falling over. Looking around she saw a shadow figure in the hallway. Panicking a little she hit a button that was for her in case of an emergency. She saw that the guy was coming closer to the door. Jumping as the door flew open and in staggered Takahiro.

She could tell that the man was drunk and she started to go to him, but a flash of something metal stopped her. It was then she realized that he was carrying his sword. Aikawa backed up as he came closer to her and the body. She also could tell that he had been crying, and her heart ached for him and his loss.

"You could have saved her, couldn't you" Takahiro slurred as he wobbled closer to her.

"Takahiro, you're drunk, please let me help you" she said as she backed up around the table. She was officially scared now and she gave a brief thought that if her boss wasn't going to come she could possible die as well.

"Of course I'm drunk, wouldn't you be if you loss the only thing that made you happy" Takahiro said with a hitch in his throat as he gazed at the sight of his wife's body on the table.

"Please Takahiro, put down the sword and I'll get you some coffee, okay?" Aikawa pleaded. She glanced at the door and watched as he looked that way too.

"Expecting someone?" Takahiro said as he looked around. He stumbled a little and almost fell but his quick action prevented him from hitting the floor. It was then that she saw a way to leave the scene and she took the opportunity to do so.

Running to the door she screamed as she was grabbed from behind and she flinched as he held his sword close to her head. "Please don't do this, this is not what your wife would have wanted" she hollered loudly to snap the man out of it.

"What would you know what she would have wanted, she was young and innocent" Takahiro screamed back in her face.

"Your wife was young, but she was far from innocent" the voice of Fuyuhiko said as he entered the room via the back door. His son was behind him as always.

Aikawa was relieved that he was here and was breathing again that Takahiro attention was now diverted to him. Silently slipping out she walked to where Harahiko was. Seeing the look of concern come over her bosses face she nodded that she was frightened but okay.

"My wife died, she is dead because of your son" Takahiro said in a chilled voice.

"Your wife died because she betrayed her boss," Fuyuhiko said as he walked to the man that looked like he was about to fall down at any moment.

Takahiro looked as his former boss got closer and raised his sword to attack and was swiftly caught when Haruhiko put his sword up.

"Don't think me for a fool Takahiro; I have played this game before, with a lot more skilled of people than you." Fuyuhiko said as he glanced at his son and former employee with their swords touching. He briefly wondered if this situation would get any better.

Takahiro was about to attack when he felt a slight sting in his arm, looking over he saw Aikawa pulling a syringe away from his arm and with a blink he slumped to the floor in a dead sleep.

Fukuhiko blinked when Takahiro fell to the floor and looked at his doctor. He was surprised that she had taken this long to do it. Normally she would not have hesitated.

Haruhiko put his sword away and picked Takahiro in a fireman's lift and started to walk out of the room, Fuyuhiko nodded to Aikawa and left behind his son, they would put Takahiro up in one of the rooms at the mansion and they would work from there.

He wondered how Akihiko was doing.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Thirteen

"This is the address that Isaka gave us" Akihiko said as he stared at the empty looking warehouse. They all had gathered at the waterside and walked to the building.

"Well do we knock?" Hiroki asked, he was feeling nervous for the first time, but that was probably due to the fact that his lover was standing next to him. They had always been together that is true, but Nowaki would always enter after Hiroki gave the all clear, having cleared everything, but this was different, they would face whatever was on the other side together.

Looking in they spotted Shinoda and Sara waiting for them. It was kind of weird that those two were just waiting around for them. Hiroki glanced at his lover and saw a confused look on his face.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Akihiko said as he peered in the window.

Nowaki walked to the door and before his lover could stop him he opened it.

Sara was waiting for their boss to call them and was shocked to see Nowaki walking threw the door. Standing she reached for her gun and before she could get a shot off, an explosion knocked her to her knees. She glanced around for a second and saw everyone else on their knees.

Shinoda was about to get up when a larger explosion knocked him back down and then everything went black as he was hit with brinks from the building as it collapsed around him.

Miyagi tried to get his lover out of the building but I was too late and he only had enough time to cover him with his body.

Hiroki stumbled to where he last saw his lover before flying debris hit him knocking him unconscious.

Misaki was hit when Akihiko flew backwards as the force of the explosion hit him.

And in a blink of an eye the building fell on top of them.

A/N So sorry this is sooo very short. I am getting a head cold and can not seem to concentrate. Hope this is okay.

More to come

Meriadeth


	14. Chapter 14

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Fourteen

Takahiro sighed as he watched the nurses cared for his little brother, after all that they had been through these last few months he had yet to show improvement. Misaki was a mess, mentally; he had broken down when he had discovered that Akihiko's body had not been there in the building when everything had been cleared out from the explosion. He just shut himself off from the rest of the world and nothing was bringing him out.

Basically it was never about revenge, it was about getting Akihiko. Takahiro was shocked when they had arrived at the scene and almost vomited at the destruction that the bomb had made. With the help of others Hiroki and Nowaki were found a little bruised but okay, Miyagi had burns on his back but that was all, Shinobu had escaped with just a bump on the head. The other two had not faired to well. Shinoda had been found crushed under the weight of the building; Sara had been impaled by a rod and had bled to death.

But Akihiko's body had never been found and judging from some movement in the ruble it was apparent that his body had been removed. And that was why Misaki was like this.

Takahiro stood when his boss entered the small room; yes he had decided to work again. Manami family had taken the care of his son and he still visited when he could. They understood his need to find the one responsible for her death.

"Any news?" Takahiro said he looked over at his brother, it greatly saddened him to see his baby brother like this, and he figured that bring back Akihiko would snap Misaki out of where ever he had retreated too.

"No, nothing yet, I have sent word out and Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu are on assignment in another country and they said they would look there" Fuyuhiko said as he reached out and grabbed Misaki's hand. Straightening up he nodded to Takahiro and left the room.

Takahiro sat down and started his nightly visual of his brother again, he hoped for Misaki sake that they would find Akihiko before he died form a broken heart.

(In England)

Shinobu sighed as his computer scanned the area; he glanced over to his lover as he was fiddling with the wall. He mentally willed his computer to go faster as they heard the loud thumps on the wall as Hiroki was fighting some men in the next room.

"Hiroki, I need a hole in this wall here, where I am knocking" Miyagi said as he pounded on the wall. He jerked back as a head came through the wall.

"Is that good enough?" Hiroki said as another guy came up behind him tackling him to the ground.

"Yeah that is perfect." Miyagi grunted as he pushed the guys head back in the room and a large hole was left in its place. He placed the bomb in the area and backed up to look at his handy work.

Shinobu rolled his eyes at all this and was about to turn his computer off when a beep indicated that the computer had found something. Scanning over it he gasps and looked over to his lover and downloaded everything.

"Miyagi stop don't touch anything, Hiroki hurry up, I Found something" he said as his eyes never looked up from his screen.

"Hurry up he says, what the hell does this look like" Hiroki growled from the other room after knocking another guy out. There had to be a breaking point, he dodged another fist as bullets started flying threw the glass window indicating that his lover was finally there watching from another building. Looking up as all the men had either been knocked out or dead he looked out the window and blew a kiss. Turning he walked to the next room and saw Miyagi looking over Shinobu's shoulder.

"What is it that has you so pale" Hiroki said as he wiped the sweat away from his face.

"I know where Akihiko is, but there is a problem." Shinobu said.

"Eh, what is the problem?" Miyagi said as he tried to read what the computer said.

"He is in America" was the only thing that was said.

To Be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	15. Chapter 15

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Fifteen

"What is he doing in America, and who is he with" Fuyuhiko said to the screen that held the video feed of Shinobu, when he had first heard that they might have a lead into finding his son, he had immediately called for a meeting of all the people working under him.

They were currently sitting in the conference room. Isaka looked over at his lover and shrugged as what was going on. Fuyuhiko stood and paced the room. Everyone was on high alert; the missing of the boss's son meant more work and less pay, as he pulled everyone off of their assignment and search for the man.

"I have all my computers set on certain words to scan for in the world wide net. Sumi being one Akihiko being the other, and I got a hit on both names" Shinobu said.

Shinobu and company were currently staying at a hotel on the outskirts of a town in England. The explosion of the building was the only excitement that the group had seen in a while.

Things were depressed as the news of Misaki's breakdown and Takahiro being pulled away from their team to care for the boy. They knew that with this news maybe Misaki would come back to the land of the living.

"That is a little harder to get the information, especially since its America, they don't exactly like people from different countries snooping around in their hardware if you know what I mean" Shinobu said as he looked away from the screen for a minute. He began to type something and came up with the information leading him to believe that Akihiko was in America and sent it to his boss.

Fuyuhiko stared at the information that the boy sent and determine that it was indeed his son.

"The information I sent was a verified doctors note, it appears that he went to a doctor's office and is looking into caring and seeking a cure for a comatose patient" Shinobu paused and read more "they sent this to a doctor over here who is said to have some good work with people in comas" he finished.

"Have you located that doctor yet?" Fuyuhiko said as he scanned everything in the download, he briefly wondered why his son would try to find a cure for someone in a coma.

"Yeah, he left for America two days ago, I got to see where he was going and it was New York" Shinobu said.

"Meet us back in Japan and we will go to America, and we will find my son and return him to his lover, I need Misaki back with us" Fuyuhiko said as he terminate the screen.

After packing up they went for the airport and caught the next flight to Japan.

(America)

Akihiko sighed as he woke from another dream where he was chasing a man with brown hair. He could see the build of the man, but every time he got close enough to actually look at him, pain would flow and he would wake.

He could not remember much, just what he was told by his father-in-law. He and his lover were in a car accident and that they had been injured. He had awaked in a hospital with a broken arm and a head injury. When he asked where his lover was he was directed to another part of the hospital.

His lover apparently was the driver and had ended up in a coma. He looked at his ring and thought about the mysterious man in his dream. And like every time he thought of him a searing pain started in his forehead and caused all thoughts aside.

Standing up he left his room in the mansion that his lover's father owned and walked to the room that held his lover. Walking inside he saw the nurse that stayed at the home to care for the comatose man.

"Anything new?" he asked and was disappointed again when the nurse shook her head. Picking up his lover's hand he was struck again at how this life didn't seem right, like he didn't belong here.

Ryouichi Sumi walked in an announced his presence, Akihiko stood and welcomed him.

"And how is my son today, and how are you feeling" he said with a smile, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I am fine, and your son has had no change" Akihiko said as he glanced back down at his lover. "I have taken to find another doctor for Keiichi, I have already had a reply and the doctor will be here in a couple of days" he paused and glanced at his father in law. "he is coming from England and will need a place to work, I suggested here if that is okay" he finished.

"That is good, if you will excuse me I'll have the maids prepare a room" Ryouichi Sumi said as he walked backwards to the door. He walked stiffly back to his office and started to make phone calls. He knew something like this would happen; he had become slack in watching Akihiko's movements. It had been four months and it seem like the drugs that he had been given the man had worked.

After the explosion he had hired men to search the debris and finding the man that he wanted to die. And when he had him, he had decided to keep him instead of killing him. He knew people that could give him a way out of Japan with out being seen. And for four months he had not heard a peep from Akhiko's family. But now with that simple phone call or inquire it was possible now that he may have been exposed.

He was in too deep to escape now.

(Japan)

The group split up when they touched down, Shinobu was recalled to the office. Hiroki and Nowaki went to there apartment since it was now vacant. Miyagi went with Shinobu.

Shinobu walked in to his office and was followed by his boss.

"When do you think we can leave" he asked as he booted up his computer.

"As soon as I get the paperwork done then we recall all available people to descend on New York, I have called a pervious friend to help in the search, and he has his own people to help." Fuyuhiko said as he sat. He glanced up as Miyagi entered.

Fuyuhiko knew that it was going to be difficult to get the bomb tech into America as well as the others. But he had friends in the embassy and they would help. Hiroki and Nowaki would always use aliases to get in the country.

"The question that I am pondering is what about Misaki, he in not in any condition to be on an airplane" Fuyuhiko said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well if you want we could say that he needs treatment and we think that America would be helpful" Shinobu said as he continued to type. He was making a false pass port for his lover, Miyagi was a wanted fugitive and even though he had never been tied to any bombing on American soil, they did want him for questions in regards to some of them.

"And what do you mean, previous friend?" Shinobu said as the printer started to print.

"Ah he tried to track down Misaki once, I persuaded him to find someone else. His team was trying to find a certain artifact that he had stolen. If memory serves me Hiroki and his fighter didn't take to each other very much" Fuyuhiko said with a smile. He remembered the fight and the shock on the guys face when Hiroki came out victorious.

"And you decided to ask for his help? If he doesn't like us, what make you think he will help us now and just not turn us in" Shinobu said as his lover took the fake passport and looked it over.

"He will help us, I told him that the artifact would be waiting when the job was done, pity it is a nice paper weight, but if it gives me my son back, I'll do it" Fuyuhiko said he stood to get his bags packed. "Assemble everyone, we leave in morning" he said as he walked out the door.

(America)

Nathan Ford walked down the stairs to the conference room that held members of his team. He had a long talk with Sophie earlier and the two had agreed to help a former friend. Nathan had been friends with the Japanese Lord Fuyuhiko Usami but when he was investigating for a client of theirs it had lead straight to the man and the results had been horrible.

And now he had called him and told them that the artifact was going to be theirs if they do this job for them. He knew that Eliot would have a fit when he found out who they would be working for as his last encounter with the man had damaged his pride.

"Alright people we have a new case" he paused when all eyes went to him. "I got a call last night from a former acquaintance and I believe you will all remember him"

"It's not Sterling is it because I will hit you if you say it is, just so you know" Eliot said as he sat back in his chair.

"No, it's not Sterling… It's Fuyuhiko Usami" Nathan closed his eyes as he heard the chair go flying across the room as Eliot stood up in fury. "Now Eliot I know that you don't like him but it's worth it"

"He is right Eliot. We can finally have the artifact that was stolen from that family" Sophie said as she remembered the look on the daughters face when they told them that they could not retrieve the item. It was the only mission that they never got to complete successfully.

"Fine but if that man is coming too, I will not be responsible for my actions" Eliot snarled, he had never been beat until he came in contact with Hiroki Kamijo and he had been so embarrassed when he had lost that it took a long time for him to work through it.

"So what do they want us to do, they have the same abilities as us, they really don't need us" Hardison said as he watched Eliot stalk around the room like a caged animal.

"Well it seems like his son is missing, they found something in England that believes him to be in America, they want us to get a head start on it while they are traveling here" Nathan said.

"Okay who is the son, and have we met him" Parker said. She was a little bitter as she thought she could get the artifact back by stealing it. She had tried to get the black diamond but before she could it had already been stolen. Every item she wanted it would seem that it was gone before she could get to it.

"Yes we met him and his lover before, you remembered the guy that lifted the artifact, it seems that Akihiko Usami is his lover" Nathan paused when the look of murder came over Parker's face.

"And let me guess, the guy that took out my computers with a single key is going to be with them" Hardison said as he looked at Nathan. "Cool I want him to teach me that program, it is totally awesome" he finished as he noticed that the others were looking at him strangely. "What"

(Japan)

Takahiro watched as the nurses loaded his brother in the wheelchair, he had gotten the call to have his brother ready to depart for America.

He secretly hoped that they would find Akihiko and he would finally have his revenge.

To be continued.

A/N: I have been watching a lot of Leverage lately and thought that they would be great to write into my story. If you seen this series great if not watch it, it is a great series.

I don't own Junjou Romantica or Leverage.

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	16. Chapter 16

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Sixteen

Hiroki walked to the steps of the private plane with Nowaki following. They had gone to their place only to discover that children toys were all over the floor and had concluded that the people that had rented their apartment were a straight couple. Feeling violated about their happy homo home had been invaded by straight loving couple they had to rechristen the entire home and finally after an exhausting five rounds of love making they got a call that they were going to leave in the morning at four am sharp. Of course, and it gave them two hours to get everything ready and make the cab ride to the airport.

Nowaki was tired; his lover looked like he was going to pass out at any minute. He was glad that this was a private jet or Hiroki was going to be cranky the entire time, due to the fact that his lover could not sleep on a commercial flight.

Miyagi was wide awake due to the fact that he and his lover fell asleep almost immediately as they hit the bed, luckily one of their houses was next to the airport and had no problem getting there in time.

Isaka and Asahina walked in and took their places as they finished loaded Misaki in the only bed that the plane had.

Takahiro decided to stay with Misaki in the back. After strapping in he reached out and took his brothers hand and let his head fall back and started to doze off.

Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko walked in and checked on Misaki and went to their seats. Fuyuhiko had to talk to the pilots for a minute. As he walked back he saw that Hiroki and Nowaki were already asleep and he was thankful for that. Hiroki did not like planes at all. He was not fond of them his self but you have to adjust. He buckled in as the pilot announced that they were taking off.

The rest of the flight was made in silence, as everyone went to sleep thanks to Aikawa slipping a sleeping pill in everyone drink. It made time go by faster.

(America)

Nathan Ford walked in the hotel room that Fuyuhiko had set up for them. They had nine hours until the Japanese lord would arrive in America. He was about to take one of the drinks from the bar when a knock on the door startled him. Walking to the door he was greeted by a young Japanese man. Nate paused a moment and the guy held out a flash drive for him to take.

Taking the flash drive he watched as the man bowed and left. Walking to another room off to the right he knocked and entered. He stood for a moment and saw that Eliot was standing in the room with Hardison bent over his keyboard typing at an alarming rate.

"A guy dropped this off, see what is on it." Nate said as he handed the hacker the flash drive.

"So how long do we have before they show up?" Eliot said as he watched Hardison load up the information on to the computer.

"Well if their flight left when they said it would, nine hours, give or take a few minutes." Nathan replied. "So found anything?" he asked turning toward the computer hacker.

"Ya everything you want to know about them, wow this is amazing, just think this man only kills those that deserve to be killed." Hardison said as he scanned the information.

He had looked up some of them and had gotten booted off as soon as he got one name. He had tried to go through again but the next time was a disaster, as his computer melted in front of him. He had no clue that their computer hacker was better than him, and it had taken a few months to come to terms with that.

"Okay I am going to call a meeting, have everything ready to discuss this mission" Nathan said walking out the door.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Okay this man here as you probably already know is Fuyuhiko Usami, his empire was built on his fathers name, he took over as the head of Usami Corp when he was twenty as his father died from a heart failure." Hardison said as he pressed the remote. "These two are his sons, Haruhiko and Akihiko" he paused to let everyone look.

"They look nothing alike, Haruhiko looks more like his father than Akihiko" Sophie said as she peered at the pictures.

"Yeah, they have different mothers, Akihiko's mother was the wife and Haruhiko was born to a woman that Fuyuhiko had before he married his said wife" Hardison said as he hit the remote once again.

He looked up as growl reached his ear and he smile really big as a picture of Hiroki lit the screen. "This is Hiroki Kamijo, master fighter or hitter as they call it here." He paused to look at Eliot and saw the look of murder on his face, clearing his throat he continued. "He gets called in for missions, well you guys know," Hardison said as he was getting nervous as Eliot began to tap on the table in a sign that told him he needed to hurry.

He hit the remote quickly which was Nowaki. "This fun loving guy looks all innocent and friendly, but he is a sniper, deadly with guns, with one problem, he requires money. He won't kill with out money, don't ask" he the remote again and came to Miyagi picture.

"Now this guy, this guy makes me nervous, his tech is with bombs, any type actually. He is actually the only one that is a wanted man by the C.I.A, feds and bunch of others. But he is only wanted in questions about some of them. Hardison clicked it again and it came to Shinobu and he stood looking at the boy that looked like a child.

"This boy here is a hacker and you saw what he did to my computers, he is gifted in all things computer wise." He stopped when he came to the others and turned to look at his team. He hated the way Parker was glaring at the next picture on the screen. "This is Misaki, thief, master thief if you will. Somewhat better than our Parker, I said somewhat, don't look at me like, that you know he is, you said so yourself." He injected as a look of hurt came over the woman's face. "He has never been caught, at least by the police. He is the current lover of Akihiko" he said as he sat down. There was more but he could tell the others wanted to discuss the operation.

"Okay so we know who we are working for, now comes the part that interests me the most, is how Ryouichi Sumi got Akihiko to America and why?" Nathan sat back gazing at the man they were looking for. He had to admit the man was handsome and obivous in love with the boy he was holding. Misaki looked rather embarassed to have his picture taken. "Have you found any link as to where the man is?" he asked as he looked at the hacker.

"No nothing, he is extemly good at hiding, I looked up all names that they emailed me and nothing" Hardison said as he clicked the remote showing a picture of Sumi and his son. "And I found nothing on Akihiko Usami, I did find a letter to the doctor and I am following him, he should be landing in America today in four hours, he took a side trip to Hawaii for a few days but he is on his way"

"Okay so we go to the airport where his plane is landing and follow him to the house where this Sumi character is and meet back with the address when the others arrive." Nate said as he stood up, the others followed.

"That is it? Just follow and get the address? We are not going to scam him, steal nothing?" Sophie said as she walked beside Nate.

"That is it, they knew that he was coming and needed someone that they could trust to follow him, that is our mission. The bird should be on the plane with them. Oh one more thing, we need to hack into customs to get some stuff that they need that would probably raise all kind of red flags. Eliot and Parker you guys will be doing that. Oh and Eliot don't cause a scene at the airport." Nate finished as he walked out the door.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	17. Chapter 17

Still don't own anything.

Sorry for the long delay, been very busy.

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part 17

As busy as the airport was many of people noticed the group of Japanese business men that were waiting patiently as the long slick personal airplane of Usami international that landed only a short while ago.

They had been parked for about an hour and it looked like medical personal were the only ones allowed to come on the plane for a minute and then they left with a young man being carried off by stretcher following behind them was a man that stood tall and he stopped and handed a man his passport. After getting in the ambulance another group of men and one young woman walked off the plane and into the airport.

If one was going to be nosy they would have heard a lot of shouting as the oldest man walked and was talking very loud at the young woman as she was being scolded. The young woman in question stopped for a minute and proceeded to talk very loud at the man and turned with a huff and folded her arms and glared at anyone that dared to look at her.

"Just next time, ask first if we want to be drugged and not force it down our throats, waking up after that is extremely difficult." Fuyuhiko said as he turned Aikawa to him and looked in her eyes. He was a little upset by her actions but understood why she had did that. He and the rest of them had not sleep since Akihiko had been missing, she was after all their family doctor.

"Fine, I'll tell you, okay? Can we maybe get to where we are going, were being noticed."Aikawa said as she looked around. She spotted Hiroki and Nowaki stepping away from the custom line with their luggage and walked to the line and she saw Fuyuhiko being greeted by the men from the Japanese Embassy. Haruhiko and Isaki were in the next line over and Asahina was with Miyagi and Shinobu. They would all hold their breath as Miyagi went up to the clerk and started talking to her.

Parker was at the counter when Miyagi and the others were waiting. Winking at Miyagi she stamped his passport and welcomed him to America. It was nice to have a hacker that was great at his job. She had sent Elliot out to the plane to make sure that the gear that they had brought with them also got through customs as well. She did not want Elliot to make a scene when Hiroki came into to view. Stopping her line she walked off and told her supervisor that she had an emergency and needed to go home. But of course she had told them that the job was not fun and she quit.

She looked out the window and saw that the van was loaded and the limousine was waiting. Parker walked out of the airport and into the waiting car. She smiled when Sophie waved and they drove off with the limo following.

Nate was watching in the mirror as the limo stayed right behind them and suspected that they had been seen waiting. It would not be the first time people have recognized them.

"Okay they are following us so head to the hotel and we will great our guest. I'm sure if Sumi was watching he knows that his family is here, he will be waiting." Nate said as he saw that their van was behind the limo.

Going under to the parking lot they all filed out of the limo and Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker were waiting for them. Fuyuhiko was the first to greet them.

"Nathan Ford, my old friend how are you?" Fuyuhiko said as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Fuyuhiko Usami it is nice to see you." a lie but that was how they were. They would probably never be friends like they were but still have to make nice when the man had something you wanted. Even if the said artifact was indeed something that was insane to begin with.

"The bird will be given when I have my son with me." Fuyuhiko said and saw Nate nod. Smiling a little he walked into the hotel to get their rooms.

Elliot had been avoiding the confrontation with Hiroki by getting their gear in the hotel. And with the help of three bell boy managed to get the heavy box into the room where Hardison's computers were.

Parker walked into the room as Elliot was opening the box and looking in, she walked over and peered inside and pulled out a beautiful long sword that was light weight and gleamed in the sunlight as she pulled it from its sheath. Looking it over she felt the handle move, actually it seemed the bottom of the handle was moving.

"Um Elliot why is the handle moving?" Parker said showing it to Elliot.

Elliot looked and instantly knew what is was. And he knew that if he didn't get it away from her she would be hurt. Slapping it away and as it landed on the ground spikes shot out of the handle and some embedded into the floor.

Parker gazed at the sword in shock, she had never seen one like that. Hearing someone come in the door she looked up and saw Haruhiko standing there with a bored expression. She watched as he walked in and bent down to pick up the sword and just about the time she was about to warn him the spikes entered again and he raised it and walked out with it.

"Never touch a sword like that again, are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" Elliot said. He nodded when she nodded and he turned to the door and stopped dead as the door opened again and he saw Hiroki standing there.

Nowaki looked in front of his lover and saw the man that Hiroki had beaten once and decided that maybe he needed to get his guns out of the box a lot quicker.

Hiroki smirked as Elliot glared. Walking forward in the room he stopped in front of the box with Elliot still glaring at him. He glanced at Nowaki and motioned for him to get his guns so they could leave. He had promised Fuyuhiko he would not cause a scene and he was going to hold that promise.

Of course if Elliot started it, he would finish it...

Nate and Fuyuhiko were walking to where the men were staying. He knew that the lord would have a plan and he wanted in. With his gang and Fuyuhiko's they would not be stopped. He was about to open the door to Hardison's room when the door was flung opened and Elliot came flying out butt first and slammed against the wall before falling face first onto the floor with a loud grunt.

Fuyuhiko sighed as Hiroki walked out and smirked at the fallen body of Elliot, really you would have thought he would have learned something by now. Nate reached Elliot and saw that he was okay and he helped him up.

"Hiroki what did I tell you? No fighting and making a scene, you promised." Fuyuhiko said as he stood next to Hiroki.

"I was going to but then this ass here decided to start it first and well I finished it." Hiroki said as Nowaki came out the door. Smirking a little he went up to his lover and whispered in his ear. Backing away smiling he walked off to his room with Nowaki smiling as well.

Elliot watched with a scowl in place as Hiroki walked down the hall and into what he would guess would be his room, when the sudden movement his eye traveled back and he saw the barrel of a gun.

Nowaki knew he would not hurt the man thought it was funny that everyone stopped cold when his gun was placed on Elliot forehead. "If you continue to pick fights with my lover, I will kill you for cheap and I am sure that Hiro-san would pay it with sex." he lowered the gun and placed it under his jacket and walked to where his lover was waiting.

"Lover" mumbled Elliot and then it hit him, the man that had beaten him before so badly it took a couple of days to heal was gay. Looking up he saw Fuyuhiko smile and shake his head and walked to the room that had more information on his son.

The ambulance was just arriving at the hotel and was being directed to the garage. Takahiro stood waiting for the stretcher that held his brother to come from the back of the vehicle when he saw Sophie standing there at the stairs looking at him. Takahiro knew Sophie from his wife's dealing and cons, she had been a great friend.

"I am so sorry to hear of Manami death, that must have been extremely hard to get over." Sophie said coming closer.

"Yeah, I miss her so much. Our son is five this year." Takahiro felt a pain of guilt when he thought of the baby boy that Manami so loved. She told him once that their son was probably the only thing that was really hers. It had made him happy to hear that, since all she did was con and steal. He had the guys from the ambulance take his brother inside, where Sophie was directing them to their room.

Takahiro paused in the middle of the room that he would share with Misaki, looking back to insure that his brother would be fine staying here by himself he walked to where Sophie was going. He stopped to see the assembled group was waiting. He nodded and looked in the large shipping crate and fished out his sword. He looked it over and saw the look the blonde woman was giving him. He could feel the handle moving and pushed a button on the bottom of the hilt and the handle stopped moving. Tucking the sword in his jacket he sat where there was an empty spot and concentrated on finding his friend and brother's lover.

And where the bastard that had killed his wife was. But mostly it was finding Misaki's lost love.

Misaki had always been a deep sleeper, sometimes Akihiko had a hard time waking the boy up. He would always wake up at the last moment. It was funny when he would wake and see the look of irritation on his lover face. Sometimes he had a reason in not wanting to wake, if the dream was about a certain rabbit that would hop around in his dreams. Sometimes he would be grateful that Akihiko would be successful in wake him up.

Some of his dreams were horrible. Being with his lover brought on some very strong nightmares. Especially when he went on missions with the man. He never knew the damage a sword could cause on the human body. He tried at first to ignore the slicing sounds of a sword going into human flesh. Not looking at the mangled human body. At the beginning he was happy that he was spending time with his lover. Akihiko seemed happy as well. But the first time he had witnessed the power that his lover wielded he was truly scared, so scared that he left for a few days to adjust. When he came back Akihiko was waiting.

When the explosion happened and he had awoken with his brother kneeling beside him caressing his hair in the ambulance. His first thought was of his lover, was he okay? Was he dead? And when Fuyuhiko came and told him that Akihiko's body was not there and it looked like he was removed. The only thing that was left of him was his sword. It was laying in the spot that he had been when he was knocked off his feet.

He had felt numb that day, looking at everything different. It was like he was stuck in the conversation that he had had with his brother the day that they told him that his parents were dead. He had cried when they told him. But he was positive that he had never cried as hard as he had when they told him that his lover was gone.

He tired to be positive that he would find him. And when reality set in, even though his friends tried to keep him going he had fallen into a depression after the second month. And had slipped from reality and into delusions, thinking that Akihiko was hiding from him or had broken up with him and just didn't want to be found.

If he had been straight that day that they had found him then he would have thought it would have been funny as hell. The look on everyone's faces when he started ranting and raving that the man that he had fallen in love with didn't have the courage to face him. He had paused to catch his breath then it was that one second that he had completely broken down and sobbed like he was dying. It felt odd that when he had regained some of his scattered wits that it was Hiroki that was holding him. He would have never had imagine that the demon could be so caring.

They had taken him to the hospital that night. And he had been like this ever since.

Misaki rolled over in the strange bed. He may have been in his own little world but he could see everything and hear everything. Rising up in the bed he looked around and saw that they were in a hotel. A very nice one it seems judging by the furniture in the room. He stood up and saw his brothers suitcase and his sitting in a corner waiting to be unpacked. Walking to door he took a moment to gather up his strength and opened the door. He walked down the hall and heard low voices and it seemed to be Hiroki shouting loudly in the room at someone. Misaki reached for the handle and turned to see if it was locked. When he found it wasn't he entered and came face to face with his lover's group and also the group that had come to take what he had stolen for Fuyuhiko. His face was blank when they looked at him. He glanced at the computer screen and saw a picture of a house or more like mansion. He walked over to it and scanned it and his eyes widened when he saw his lover standing at one of the windows looking out as if looking for someone.

Turning to the others he spoke for the first time since his break down. The words he used shocked his group.

"I see you guys have been busy, thank you for finding him and when I see him I will hug him and then I will kill him for allowing him to be kidnapped in the first place." he took a deep breath and smiled. "I want in, show me what you have on the guy that kidnapped my lover."

When Misaki sat down next to Hiroki he saw the look that everyone was giving him and the pat on the back from Hiroki, he knew that this time they would not fail. And he would have his lover back with him.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	18. Chapter 18

Revenge Will Be Sweet

Part Eighteen

Misaki listened to everyone assembled and looked at the screen that Shinobu had up on his laptop. The blueprints of the mansion were highlighted on the screen. Studying it he saw the blonde woman on the other side of his friend looking at the screen. He should have noticed she was in the room, but he had been distracted, this woman was a rival. His rival.

Parker had been watching Misaki as he looked over the blueprints, she wanted to say something but he gave off the aura of someone that didn't want to be talked to by anyone out of his team. She wisely kept her mouth shut. She would try to help anyway she could and if that meant staying out of his way, she would.

"See those guards, they make it around the house in fifteen minutes and there are more inside." Hardison said as he looked at his screen.

"Those guards won't be hard to deal with, and we will give Misaki some time before he goes in." Hiroki said as he stood in front of Nowaki holding the hands that were around his waist.

Elliot would look over at the couple every once in a while, he still could not believe that the man was gay. He knew he should feel embarrassed but the man was good at what he did. It was a fair fight all in all, but still he was beaten by a gay man.

"I have found away in from the roof. The only problem is that we will need a distraction so I can get in" Misaki said pointing out the route that he would go in to Shinobu. He noticed that Parker was nodding to her boss that it was what she would do in that situation.

Nate nodded and he started to talk of plans and how to distract the people in the house. His plan was simple go in and take what had been stolen back.

Fuyuhiko stood from the table and nodded to Hiroki. Getting a nod in return he watched as Hiroki left the room with Nowaki trailing after him. "Someone will need to drive Hiroki to the place so he can look around for the best place to start.

"Perhaps Elliot here can assist Hiroki and it will be easier on them" Nate said as he stood with Sophie standing next to him.

"I disagree, Hiroki has a hard time working with anyone, let alone someone with the same talent that he does," Fuyuhiko said as he started to walk out. Nate followed with Elliot trailing after him.

"I'll send him anyway, just to help out." Nate said as nodded to Elliot and watched as the man walked to his room to get ready.

Isaka waited until Hardison was alone and asked for the number to the house. Getting it with a look of confusion. He tucked into his pocket and followed his lover out the door. Hardison gave the screen one last look and walked out the door.

Hiroki and Nowaki sat in the back of the car waiting for it to stop at the house that was holding their friend. Miyagi was in the front of the car playing with something. Hiroki didn't want to know what it was but had a good idea.

"Ah finished. It will do damage to the interior but not the outside. I just need to get in the middle of the house for it to work." Miyagi said as he held up the little device to show. He was proud that he was able to make it with what he could get at Radio Shack and a local hardware store. Really it was to easy to get the stuff, you just needed to know how it would work.

Parker who was driving them looked and saw two other cars following them.

It was time.

Stopping the car just left to the main entrance, Parker got out followed by Hiroki and Nowaki, and last was Miyagi. Hiroki nodded to his lover, he smiled a little when Nowaki walked over to the side of the concrete wall that the gate was attached to, he folded his hands over each other and nodded back to Hiroki.

Hiroki walked over and gave his lover a kiss and was over the wall in seconds. Nowaki would not watch as his lover made his way to the guards to take them out. If he had watched and saw his lover getting hit he would shot everyone on the estate.

Hiroki ducked behind a tree when a guard came to close. Taking them out one by one seemed like a good idea. Just as the guard reached the other side of the tree, Hiroki reached out and twisted his arm around his neck and with a jerk the man feel limply in his arm. Dropping the guy he looked and saw the other men walking around the house as they normally did. He looked at his watch and noticed that he didn't have all that long to wait for them to make it around to the front of the house.

Stealthy Hiroki walked to the back and noticed that the guys had already made it back to the other side of the house and cursed himself and ran back, and that was when he saw Elliot walking towards him.

"What the Hell are you doing here," Hiroki whispered to the idiot beside him.

"Seriously, duh, I came to help you." Elliot whispered back.

"What makes you think I need your help, can you really fight or are you just out here for kicks." Hiroki said as he snickered at the look on Elliot face.

Elliot would not let the crack get to him, he was just a good as Hiroki was and they both knew it. Looking up he saw the guards had returned to the front of the house. Elliot would show Hiroki what he was made of and he pointed to them and said. "The guys that takes out more wins." and took off in that direction leaving Hiroki to look confused and then with a soft curse he took off too.

Akihiko stood at his window, this is where most people could find him when he wasn't with his lover. He hardly joined his father-in-law for dinner, mostly just eating in his room. His dreams were getting persistent and he was getting migraines from them. He looked over as a knock on the door got his attention. The doctor that had come and had spent the last four hours looking over his lover. His lover's father was no help, he had went to his office and had told him that he was not to be disturbed.

"Ah doctor have you finished with your examination?" Akihiko said as he sat on his couch. He watched as the doctor paused and reached for his glasses.

"To tell you the truth the damage that his brain had suffered, I am afraid there is nothing I can do for the young man," the doctor paused to take a deep breath. "Your note told me that he was involved in a car wreck." the doctor watched as Akihiko nodded and he finished, "sir that is impossible, the damage to his brain was not from a wreck, sir the man was shot in the head."

Akihiko sat in shock at the doctors words, his lover was shot before the wreck. Granted he had loss his memories but he should have seen this. His lover's father should have told him that. He looked at the doctor and noticed that he was looking out window and was looking with wide eyes. Akihiko stood and walked to the window and was shocked to see a man with wild brown hair taking out the guards in front of the house. And he doubled over as the pain in his head exploded taking him to the ground.

The doctor was still watching but his attention was altered when he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground next to him. He knelt down to the man and attempted to help. Akihiko was trying to crawl to where his medicine was. He saw the doctor look at his medicine bottle and grabbed it and looked at it.

"Sir do you know what this is?" the doctor looked at the name of the medicine and held it out of the way of Akihiko hands as he tried to reach for it.

"The pain you are feeling are memories trying to reassert themselves, let the pain surface" the doctor said as he messaged the man's temples.

Akihiko heard what he said and was trying to but the pain was great. Ignoring the pain he stood and walked out the door with the doctor following him with the bottle of medicine in his hands.

Misaki watched as Hiroki and Elliot fought the four guards in front of the house. With Parker, his brother and Haruhiko behind him they walked and got ready to climb the large house so they could get in and was startled when Haruhiko grabbed his arm and pointed to the front window and Misaki saw Akihiko walking around in the house apparently the man was looking for something or someone.

Misaki nodded. He motioned for everyone to follow him and he took off for the front door. He glanced and saw Nowaki walk in and he knew that Hiroki had given his lover the all clear. So he followed and wished that he hadn't as the sounds of gunshots echoed off the walls of the house.

He knew that his lover would be safe as he was already so far away from the fighting.

Nowaki turned and saw that Misaki had came in the front door. He looked down and started to count the bodies of the fallen men. Misaki's eyes widened when he saw the older man do this. He needed to get to his lover asap.

Akihiko stomped to the office his father-in-law was at and he banged as hard as he could. Not getting any answer he opened the door to find it empty and saw the man in question running to one of the cars.

Both him and the doctor heard the gunshots and with a look back he opened the sliding glass doors and ran out of the house.

Hiroki and Elliot had ran upstairs as that was the plan. They didn't find Akihiko nowhere and retreated back down stairs and came to a screeching halt as they nearly hit Misaki.

"Akihiko is somewhere down here, I was about to climb but then I saw him he went that way." Misaki said and he watched Hiroki nod and take off in that direction.

Takahiro was standing in the doorway looking out into the field when he saw a balding old guy run out of the house. He paused as a second guy ran out after the other. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Akihiko and he turned to tell everyone but they were gone.

Cursing he ran out of the doorway and into the field chasing both of them.

To Nate and Fuyuhiko that were still standing outside the gates were in shock that Sumi had not seen to have more guards than what he had. In Fuyuhiko's mind Sumi was an idiot, it was like the man wanted to be caught.

Looking over at each other they watched Sumi run from the side of his home and then saw Akihiko run after him and a short time later when they heard the tell tell signs that Nowaki was cleaning house he saw Takahiro running after both Sumi and Akihiko. Fuyuhiko stood straight and started to run after his son. The whole thing was funny to Nate and Sophie as they watched three people run after one old guy.

Isaka's job had been done, he had called the house and was surprised that it was Sumi that answered the phone and told him in Fuyuhiko's voice that he would be coming to get his son and that he was going to die today and he guessed that his voice had made the old man run for his life.

Busting into the room that Misaki had seen Akihiko heading to, they all stopped and looked at the visibly shaking doctor.

"Where is he? Where did Akihiko go?" Hiroki said with a growl in his voice, making the doctor shake more. Reaching out his right hand he pointed to the glass door and Hiroki walked to it and saw Sumi-senior running with Takahiro and Akihiko behind him, a few seconds later he saw his boss running in that direction. Shrugging to Nowaki he went ran too.

Takahiro had always been known as a fast runner. He gloated when he past Akihiko, he would had said something to the poor fool but he was so full of rage and glee that he would be the one to take out his wife's killer, that he just kept running.

Sumi was currently cursing himself for having bought a house when the garage was so far away. He was knocked down when Takahiro caught up with him. When he turned he saw the nice shinning blade that was held in his killers hand.

"You killed my wife and now you will die by my hands." Takahiro said as he went to slice the mans head off he was dropped where he stood by Akihiko.

"Ah good I was wondering when you would come. Thank you for saving my life." Sumi said as he tried to stand only to be knocked down again by Akihiko.

"Why did you lie to me, and what is with the pills that I have been taken, who are you?" Akihiko said as he looked at the man that was on the ground.

"You killed my son, you did that to him when you broke his heart." Sumi said while he was backing away. His eyes widened when he saw Fuyuhiko walking to him with Hiroki behind him.

This was it, he was going to die.

Akihiko was looking behind him, and saw a older man walk up to him, but what had caught his attention was the man walking behind said older man.

"Akihiko, my son I have been worried about you, lets go home." Fuyuhiko said as he walked up to his son. He noticed that his son was not looking at him, but at the person that was behind him. Looking back he saw Hiroki and was shocked when Akihiko walked right by him and to the other man.

Hiroki stopped when he saw Akihiko walking to him and when he was about to say something he stopped dead when Akihiko put his hands on his face and held him and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened when he heard the click of a gun and spun around and saw his own lover with a look of deep hatred and jealously in his eyes.

Misaki was running behind Nowaki and Haruhiko but stopped dead when he saw his lover pull Hiroki to his body and kissed him with all the passion that was for him and him alone.

Oh my

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	19. Chapter 19

Revenge Will Be Sweet

At Last the Final Chapter

He kissed Hiroki, that was the only thing that was going through his mind as he watched the scene unfold. Misaki just stood standing in shock. He wanted to run and hide, but Haruhiko was standing behind him and he knew that the man would tackle him if he tried to run.

Akihiko was still standing there with his eyes closed and wondered why his headache wasn't getting more painful and he opened them just in time to see a flying fist aiming right for him. He could have dodged it if he had been thinking correctly but it connected and it sent him flying next to Takahiro who had come to and had watched the punch with amusement.

Hiroki was stunned, the kiss it self was not bad, but Nowaki's kisses were better and he had to do something to keep his lover from shooting the man that they had come all this way for. So he did what he always did and punched first and then storm off in a huff with Nowaki following. The nerve of that stupid man.

Fuyuhiko stood standing in a state of shock. He glanced at his son and then looked at Misaki. He grimaced at the sad look in the young man's face. He walked over and help Takahiro up and then he went over and assessed the damage that Hiroki had done on his son. Not much from that look on his face. Nodding to his son that was still standing he watched as Haruhiko walked over and picked up Akihiko and walked back to the house. He nodded to Takahiro and watched as he went over to grab the shaking Sumi-senior and walked back to the house holding his sword aiming at the back of the older man.

Hiroki stormed into the house with Nowaki hot on his trail. "The nerve of that man, putting his lip on me." he shuddered at that thought. If he was truly honest with himself he kinda liked it, and had hoped that it would happen at least once, but not with Nowaki and Misaki standing there to witness it. He would hate that his lover had to shoot the man.

"Hiro-san, its okay I would not have killed him, maybe maim him a little, but that would be hard to do when my boss is the man's father." Nowaki said as he noticed that the doctor was still standing there in the office. He gave a puzzled expression as the doctor turned to the door and saw the others walk in.

Haruhiko put his brother down on the couch. Sumi-senior was walking in with Takahiro and the others walked in. Hiroki glanced at Misaki and smiled a little as an apology. Misaki knew that it was not Hiroki's fault and nodded in return. Misaki turned to Akihiko as he started to come around.

Akihiko grabbed his head and looked up in to the green eyes and it was like instant pain and then it was gone and his memories were finally connecting. He grabbed Misaki's hand and kissed it and looked a little sheepish at Hiroki when he realized that it was him that he kissed.

Misaki was on his knees with tears in his eyes as he gazed at his lover. With a smile, he finally after what seemed like years he hugged and kissed his lover, and to the amazement of everyone at the personal display of affection. He was just happy that his lover was in his arms.

(A couple of days later)

"So Sumi-senior was arrested for kidnapping and imprisonment, his son is on his way back to Japan for some medical attention and you owe me something, now that you have your son back." Nate Ford said with a smile. He held out his hand out for the prize.

Both groups stood in the airport waiting for Usami's plane to get in line for take off, the past few day had been great having Akihiko back and everyone could breathe again. Hiroki and Elliot stood opposite of each other but the glare was gone from their faces. Miyagi was in a depression that he could not blow anything up, Shinobu just rolled his eyes and walked to where he saw something. Misaki was so happy that he had his lover back that he was now holding his hand and thanking everyone that had helped. Akihiko was just happy that he was back were he belonged.

"Yes, It was a deal was it not." Fuyuhiko said as he revealed the bird. It shined in the sunlight.

Hiroki and Elliot just stared in disbelief. Looking at each other they rolled their eyes.

In Fuyuhiko's hand was a rubber duck.

Nowaki just shook his head and laughed as he grabbed his lover's hand and walked to the plane. Miyagi and Shinobu were next. Haruhiko, Isaka and his lover were fast behind them. Akihiko and Misaki bowed to the others as they too joined the others. Fuyuhiko just smiled and walked to the plane.

Nate looked at the duck and walked to the car, following him was his friends. He turned, smiled and watched as the plane took flight. Waving to the plane he got in the car and waited for his friends to get in and took off for home.

It had been a very interesting couple of days.

The End

A/N

Thank you for reading and the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. I am so happy that I finished this story. Sorry if the end was a little weak. Maybe I should do a sequel... Maybe I mean once Misaki steals something it stays stolen. I mean he stole Akihiko's heart and it is still his. LOL

Meriadeth


End file.
